


I'm Going to Fix this Kingdom's Problems

by Meic24



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Forbidden Love, Heroine, Isekai, Politics, Reincarnation, Royalty, Shoujo-ai, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meic24/pseuds/Meic24
Summary: Well, I came from Earth. I somehow ended up in an otome game like in those manga. At first, I didn't think much about it but I soon realized that if I was the heroine, I would suffer from the villainess' bullying. Yup, I'm definitely going to avoid that because first, I have a lot of things to do in the future. I was a proud politician(and a secret otaku) in my past life, I decided that this time, I was going to change this world for the better.
Kudos: 2





	I'm Going to Fix this Kingdom's Problems

Well, enough said. I ended up in a otome world. Great, just great. Why couldn't I just die peacefully after saving that child. Ha...I guess fate hates me. In my past life, I was a powerful politician(and an otaku). Well, let's just say that I helped many and I was planning on dealing with climate change and world hunger but as I was doing my morning jog, i saw a young boy, about 5, running across the road. In an instant, I calculated that the driver of car that was coming toward him can't stop the car in time and as someone with strong moral, I ran and protected the boy with my body. Well, when I woke up, there wasn't any "gods" or some "mysterious figures" that came to me. When I realized that I actually reincarnated into an otome game, I freaked out inside. It wasn't just any regular otome game, this otome game involved politics. And it's not just that, although the timeline is like medieval times, human trafficking was a way bigger problem then in my past life and many were starving everyday. That's why, I've decided, screw the boys, i'm going to first befriend the major characters, and solve the major problems in which this kingdom has. 

"Taylor, can you go buy the groceries for me sweetie?" says a voice I have long gotten used to after two years.  
"Of course, mother. Give me the list and I'll go right away." I got up from my diary and closed my book(it talks about the politics of this kingdom) before coming down the stairs.  
"By the way, be careful. These days, it's getting worse and worse and like I told you before, someone got kidnapped a week ago."  
"OK. See you later." I waved goodbye as I left the house and went to the market.

There were people sitting behind stands, some waiting for their customers while some were trying to attract them. I came up to a fruit stand where I come to almost every single week. As I chose some fruits, I heard a ruckus.

"Wha-" My words were cut off by a scream.

I whipped my head around and I saw a girl with golden curly hair and I knew then that it was the villainess Isabella. She's that classic blonde villainess who bullies the heroine, etc. Well, I need to save her because well, I have no desire to get bullied. Isabella was screaming at the top of her lungs but no one dared to help her as they were afraid. Geez, this kingdom is REALLY messed up. Discarding my basket for the moment, I said

"Grandma, I'll be back in a minute!!!" I chased after the kidnappers who were chasing after Isabella, an attempt kidnapping I see. 

This was actually a big part of the reason why she bullied the heroine and hated commoners. It's because NO one tried to help her. So with me and my modernized views, I kind of emphasized with her. Back when I was first applied for becoming a senate intern, some people made fun of me since I was poor, and tried to discourage me. My parents always said that I was a headstrong girl, so as you would've expect, I didn't and I made it to the top. Well, now's not the time to talk about my past life as the villainess is getting kidnapped!!! OK, so here's the thing. This arc was meant to happen. Isabella gets kidnapped, she came back traumatized by the events and so on. I knew the route in which she would take which was why I memorized the streets and knew which shortcuts to take. As I ran though one of the streets, I looked to my left and I saw her running towards the slums which would lead her to being kidnapped. As she was about to run pass me, I snatched her by grabbing her wrist and forcibly pulled her towards my direction. Well, she did what any logical person would do and screamed but that was bad because it gave away our location.

"Girl, shut up!!! I'm trying to help you out so be quiet and follow me." There was no time for polite language as there are multiple kidnappers behind me.

While we were running, I can hear Isabella heavily breathing right behind me. Groaning, I stopped and shouted, "HOP ON!" while positioning myself so she can hop onto my back.

She immediately climbed on and I ran with all my might. You might think that as she would be heavier but she's actually super light. As I ran out onto the streets, we were surrounded.

"Punk, where do you think you're going." One of the men shouted.

Gasping for breath, I said nothing.

"PUT HER DOWN!" another screamed, forcing me to flinch because his spit was flying into my face.

Slowly, I let her down before wiping my face. As they took out the sword, I can feel Isabella trembling and silently shedding tears. Well, that's what any regular people would do and I felt bad for the 7 year old. But, not me. I chuckled and slowly, it became louder and soon I started to laugh loudly.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" A big man in which I presume is the leader.

Suddenly, I whipped out something that should not have been possible to create yet but well, as a very well-known politician, I learned many things from my self-defense teacher, including how to create pepper sprays. As a 7 year old myself(in my present life, not the past), I asked an uncle who I befriended one year after coming to this world(aka being a 6 year old), I tested him secretly and he passed the test. That's why I convinced him to create something while I created the simplified version of the chemicals used to create pepper spray. The next moment, the leader was rolling on the floor, screaming while covering his eyes.

"Wha-what did you do you little-" I sprayed the substance(basically spicy pepper oil) onto his eyes and one by one, they had fallen. Some tried to attack me with the sword but I knew what was happening so I practiced the skills my former self-defense teacher taught me and dodged everything. It was easier due to how small I was and I actually used all my strength to kick their balls and it worked. Men's worst weakness is their balls after all so it was pretty hilarious. As there was 3 left and I was becoming more and more tired, I heard some shouting "The mi'lady hasn't been harmed yet!" and "Mi'lady's in danger!".

"Ha...I guess help has finally arrived...You're safe now...mi'lady" Those were my last words as I lost consciousness. Well, it was inevitable as running and dodging constantly is going to tire one out sooner or later. It was a miracle that I survived that to be honest. The next time I gained my consciousness, I was on a every expensive bed. 

"Um, where am I?" I looked at my surroundings that my past life recognize.  
"Taylor, you finally woke up! Don't you know how worried I was!?" My parents hugged me tight.

standing in front of the bed was a tall man with the same golden blonde hair as Isabella and beside her stood a woman with light blue hair(kind of uncommon in the game) with light shades of pink for her eye colors, which was the same pair of colored eyes as Isabella. 

"...Thanks for saving our daughter!" The duke bowed down to me, making my parents flustered while I blinked.  
"Um, it was not a problem. Someone else would've help her too if I didn't so it's fine." I said quickly, trying to get up.  
"Ow!" I yelped. 

Wincing, I looked to my right wrist.

"Be careful, you broke your wrist when you lost your consciousness and fell down." Said the doctor who then left after prescribing some medicines and herbs for me to apply and take.  
"U-um, thanks for saving me..." Stutters Isabella as she hid behind her mother's dress.  
"I should be thanking you for taking care of me while I was unconscious!"  
"...You're welcome..." said Isabella while staring down.

I took another look on my wrist and knew that it would take weeks to heal.

"As thanks for saving our daughter, you can choose whatever you want." says Duke Austra as he placed his arm around his wife.

I thought hard about it for a few minutes. It's not like this happens everyday which is why I must utilize it to its fullest.

"Um, I just want my parents to live a better life. Other than that, I can to train in the royal army." I said out loud and suddenly, everything went quiet.  
"I get that you want your parents to live better lives, but why do you want to join the royal army?" Duchess Austra asked curiously.  
"Well, I heard that the trainees gets the hardest and best training there. I really want to become stronger which is why I want to join."  
"Hm, if your parents allowed it then I shall write a recommendation letter." Said the Duke.

I immediately turned to my parents and father sighed. 

"If you want, but in one condition." The first half of the message made me excited while the second half made me raise my eyebrow.  
"What kind of condition...?"  
"You must not complain and you need to get to the top 10 when you finish your years working there." My father said and my mother also agreed.  
"OK, I can take on the challenge."  
"Then it's settled. i'll write it right this instant. We'll be able to get a reply after a week. You'll be tested in multiple areas so I think it's better for you to practice more although you do have an injury." The Duke said, a little troubled.  
"It's fine. Pain comes and goes so it's not a problem." I reassured him.  
"I have a pretty good relationship with the knight commander's family, so maybe they can help. Besides, their son is also also going to train in the royal army until 15, when it's time to go join the loyal academy. Made for people with powers that awakens at 13." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi, my name is Taylor Will." I introduced myself to the the knight commander's family.  
"Welcome. I am Robert Virtus and this is my son, Alexander Virtus, Alex for short. You can call me Robert" His son, Alex, nodded.  
"So you are going to train with me huh?" Alex asked, tilting his head.  
"Yup."  
"Taylor, just so you know, I won't go easy on you just because you are a girl." He smiled.  
"I was just about to ask you not to go easy on me." I responded.

Right after having a small talk, he led me to his special training ground and to be honest, it was impressive. It was like a massive playground except there were some swords, armors, shields, fake dummies, etc.

"When are we going to start?" I asked excitedly.  
"Well, first you need to do a small warm-up. That means that you have to do 50 push ups, 100 sit ups, planks for 20 minutes, and run a mile in less than 15 minutes."  
"Uh, is that what you do everyday?" I asked Alex.  
"Yeah."  
"I have a feeling that it's gonna be a long week." I sighed.

I took a deep breath and started to do the 50 push up.

"...45...46...47...48...49...50!" After doing 50 push ups, I felt a bit tired.

As I went to drink a bit of water, I can see Alex taking his shirt off and flexing his abs while running and that made me pissed off. I took another gulp of water before doing 100 sit ups, my motivation level went to 100 because I wanted to get some muscles too. After doing all those exercises, I was sweating like crazy.

"Ha...I finished!" I drank 3 cups of water before sighing, wiping the sweat out of my forehead.  
"You can rest for about 30 minutes."  
"Oh great, thanks." I said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome!" Said Robert.

Oh yeah, I forgot that in this game, sarcasm isn't a thing yet. Since I had free time for 30 minutes, I went to the family's library with the help of Robert and I tried to find novels or something that would entertain me for 30 minutes. It took me a few minutes before I came across a book about the four elements. It looked fairly new and because I had about 20 minutes, I begin to read it and it really surprised me how much information was in this book. Before I knew it, the time has passed and I had to practice my endurance once again, meaning that I had to run 15 miles in an hour, which means 4 minutes per mile.

"Can I practice a few times before doing it?" I asked timidly, hoping that Robert would say yes.  
"Of course, but only 3 times because i want to see what you can do."  
"...OK..."

I was feeling a bit anxious now because he's the COMMANDER or the ROYAL army. 

During the first run, I failed miserably. I passed the time limit by 15 minutes which was extremely frustrating! That's why, instead of wasting my remaining 2 chances, I should train my legs and bicep muscles first. I did some lunges before doing a 100 meter dash. After doing it for several times, I decided that I was ready to do it once again. This time, my leg felt a little lighter and I somehow was able to finish in 5 minutes before the time. It was a HUGE difference and I didn't know how the hell I did it. Maybe it was the luck of being the heroine. After working out for the whole day, I was tired. At dinner, a maid pushed a cart and came up to the table before putting all the food on the table and I looked at all the dishes on the table.

"Isn't this a lot of food? Are the 3 of us even enough to finish this?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Well, ever since I begin training, my appetite's been becoming larger and larger." said Alex who then begin eating a steak.  
"Well, as the saying goes, the more you exercise, the hungrier you get. I hope that I won't get to the same level of appetite as them because otherwise, in case of an emergency we won't be able to survive."


End file.
